riofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рио 2
Рио 2 (ориг. Rio 2) — американско-бразильский полнометражный анимационный музыкальный фильм. Сюжет Жители Рио-де-Жанейро отмечают Новый год. Во время праздничных танцев Голубчик и Жемчужинка видят Рафаэля, который должен был присматривать за их детьми. Рафаэль говорит, что попросил Луиса подменить его, пока он танцует с Евой, но тот не сдержал обещания и оставил их с Тайни. Голубчик и Жемчужинка возвращаются к детям, где те собрались запустить Тайни на фейерверках. Голубчик объясняет, что они единственные представители своего вида и им нельзя подвергаться опасности. Но внезапно у него начинает гореть хвост. Стараясь его потушить, он случайно запускает фейерверки и едва успев освободить Тайни, он сам оказывается привязанным к одному из них. Упав на статую Христа-Искупителя, он, вместе со своей семьей, начинает смотреть на салют. В это же время, Тулио и Линда проводят экспедицию на Амазонке, где находят перо голубого ары, что свидетельствует о том, что семья Голубчика не является единственным представителем данного вида. Голубчик, Жемчужинка и трое их детей — Карла, Умничка и Тьяго — проживают в заповеднике. Жемчужинка говорит Голубчику о том, что дети очень сильно зависят от человеческой цивилизации и должны хоть раз почувствовать себя «настоящими дикими птицами». В этот момент по телевизору идут новости, в которых сообщается о том, что на территории Амазонки обнаружено доказательство существования других Голубых ара. Жемчужинка считает, что поездка к родственникам на Амазонку будет отличной возможностью показать детям мир. Голубчик неохотно соглашается на предложение Жемчужинки. Семья, вместе с Рафаэлем, Педро и Нико, отправляется в путь. Во время полёта они прибывают на рынок, где находится Найджел, который работает там птицей-предсказателем. Найджел, увидев Голубчика, устраивает погром на рынке, освободив при этом ядовитую лягушку Габи и немого муравьеда Чарли. Голубчик и Жемчужинка с детьми решили дальше добираться на пароме. Ночью, Найджел хотел расправиться с Голубчиком, но Чарли случайно включил сигнализацию и разбудил всех спящих, тем самым сорвав план Найджела. Голубчик с семьей успешно добрались до Амазонки, где Жемчужинка встретила своего отца Эдуардо и друга детства — Роберто. На следующий день Эдуардо учит Голубчика выживанию в дикой среде. Во время тренировки они узнают, что люди хотят вырубить все деревья в Амазонии. Эдуардо узнает, что Голубчик связан с людьми, после чего перестаёт хорошо к нему относиться. Линда и Тулио увидели лесоруба, который спиливал деревья в лесу, и попытались остановить его, но он с остальными лесорубами ловит их и привязал к дереву. Зная, что Жемчужинке очень нравятся плоды бразильского ореха, Голубчик решил найти их, но во время поисков он случайно оказался на территории недружелюбныхкрасных ара, которые предложили Голубчику устроить футбольный поединок. В качестве командира команды голубых ара выступил Эдуардо. Во время игры Голубчик случайно забил гол своей команде, из-за чего его команда проиграла, а Эдуардо очень разозлился на него. Голубчик прилетает к лагерю Тулио и Линды, чтобы попрощаться, но не находит их. На Голубчика напал Роберто, посчитав его «предателем», но вдруг на них наезжаетбульдозер. Голубчик едва спасает Роберто и посылает его рассказать обо всём Эдуардо. Чуть позже Голубчик находит Тулио и Линду и освобождает их. Тулио и Линда, вместе с голубыми ара, снова пытаются остановить вырубку леса. На этот раз к ним присоединяются красные ара, после чего они вместе нападают на лесорубов. Голубчик вытаскивает динамит из дерева, но внезапно на него нападает Найджел. Габи запускает дротик с ядом в Голубчика, но случайно попадает в Найджела. Найджел думает, что умирает, но Умничка доказывает, что Габи не относится к ядовитым древолазам. Счастливая Габи заключает Найджела в объятия, мешая ему расправиться с Голубчиком. В ролях Галерея Трейлеры Файл:"Рио 2" - Трейлер A Файл:Рио 2 - Официальный трейлер H - Двадцатый век Фокс HD Файл:Рио 2 - Официальный трейлер M - Двадцатый век Фокс HD Постеры Rio 2 teaser poster-1-.jpg|Промо постер Rio-2-movie-2014-poster-1.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel poster.png Rio 2 Nigel & Gabi poster.png rio 2 film (1).jpg Rio222.jpg|Это тоже самое, что и предыдущее, но без текста Rio-2-3D-Promo-Poster.jpg rio2_wallpapers_var_a_1680x1050.jpg rio2_wallpaper_var_b_1680x1050.jpg Rio_2_poster_5.jpg BaLHthvCIAAkmNQ.png large.png Rio 2 poster it's on in the amazon.jpg|Англоязычный постер rio_two_ver6.jpg|Испанский постер Netherlands_Poster.jpg|Нидерландский постер Welcome to the Jungle.jpg rio 2pos.jpg|Постер с Габи Poster.jpg|Постер с Тиаго Poster2.jpg|Постер с Умничкой Poster7.jpg|Постер с Роберто Poster8.jpg|Постер с Карлой Poster9.jpg|Постер с Чарли Poster10.jpg|Постер с Голубчиком Poster11.jpg|Постер с Жемчужинкой Poster12.jpg|Постер с Найджелом Poster13.jpg|Постер с Эдуардо Poster4.jpg|Постер с Мими Poster6.jpg|Эдуардо и Мими Rio_2_Poster_Latin_America_ft_Mimi_Eduardo.jpg|Педро и Нико All I want for Christmas is...BLU!.jpg|Все, что я хочу на Рождество это… Голубчика! Merry Christmas Rio.jpg|Новогодний постер, где персонажи изображают ёлку Rio 2 International Release Dates.png|Даты выходов мультфильма Рио 2 в разных странах Rio 2 Poster Individual Latino h JPosters.jpg|Чарли Rio 2 Poster Individual Latino g JPosters.jpg|Роберто и Карла Rio 2 Poster Individual Latino f JPosters.jpg|Тиаго и Умничка Rio 2 Poster Individual Latino e JPosters.jpg|Рафаэль и Луис Rio 2 Poster Individual Latino c JPosters.jpg|Голубчик и Жемчужинка Rio 2 Nigel Gabi Latin America Promo Poster.jpg|Найджел и Габи Rio 2 poster Linda Tulio.jpg|Линда и Тулио Rio 2 film poster(new).jpg|Тайванский постер Rio 2 Luiz.jpg L 2357291 15d74289.jpg Pedro-and-Nico-newposter-.jpg|Педро и Нико Nigel-and-Gabi-newposter.jpg|Найджел и Габи Charlie-and-Monkeys-newposter.jpg|Чарли Blu-and-Jewel-newposter.jpg|Голубчик и Жемчужинка Rio 2 Poster Charlie.jpg Rio 2 poster Nico Pedro Rafael.jpg Rio_2_Banner_Vertical_Int_a_JPosters.jpg Rio_2_Banner_Vertical_Int_b_JPosters.jpg Rio_2_Banner_Vertical_Int_c_JPosters.jpg Rio_2_Banner_Vertical_Int_d_JPosters.jpg Rio_2_Banner_Vertical_Int_e_JPosters.jpg Rio 2 Brazil Poster.jpg|Fun of Brazil size! Rio 2 on in the Amazon Poster.jpg Rio 2 Happy Valentine's Day.jpg|Романтический постер 144238 cxxposter 2 gross.jpg|Немецкий постер 1794728 493942407376981 945938166 n.jpg Кадры Рио 2/Галерея Ссылки *Официальный сайт мультфильма «Рио 2» *«Рио 2» на сайте Internet Movie Database. *«Рио 2» на Википедии. en:Rio 2 de:Rio 2 es:Río 2 pt-br:Rio 2 pl:Rio 2 Категория:Мультфильм Категория:Рио 2